Crimson Sabres
The Crimson Sabres were a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of an unknown Founding that may have belonged to the mysterious 13th "Dark Founding", which occurred sometime between the 35th and 36th Millennia. Their Chapter's reputation was built on ruthless efficiency and fastidious adherence to the Codex Astartes. Soon enough, signs that things were awry appeared in their Chapter history. These problems culminated with the genocidal war on Umidia. This world proved to be the fulcrum of change for the Crimson Sabres. The fighting there proved so intense that it changed the Chapter, as they found themselves cursed by the Chaos God Khorne, forever haunted by the fell voices of the slain even after the combat had ended. They attempted to cleanse themselves and silence the voices howling in their minds by assaulting their future foes with an almost blatant disregard for honour or mercy. As a result they soon found themselves declared Excommunicate Traitoris by the High Lords of Terra. Determined to sell themselves dearly, the Crimson Sabres turned to the Eye of Terror, where they planned to die fighting the enemies of Mankind and so reclaim their honour. However, the Chapter was wracked by mutation and eventually corrupted into full-fledged Chaos Space Marines during their sojourn in the Eye. Renamed the Crimson Slaughter, the voices which plague them can no longer be silenced except by the most obscene levels of carnage, and wherever they go they are presaged by a bow wave of Warp-spawned horror. Chapter History Once known as the Crimson Sabres, this Loyalist Space Marine Chapter was held up as a paragon of loyalty and virtue within the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes. The origins of the Crimson Sabres lie only a few millennia in the past, but all records of their history had been lost since they were forced to abandon their homeworld, Rhoghon, and blight it with radiation unleashed by forbidden technologies. Even when they still maintained their fortress-monastery upon Roghon, their Chapter history had been sketchy at best and the identity of their Primogenitor Chapter had remained an enigma. Each brother amongst the Chapter had held their own theory, often claiming they were descended from such noble and proud Chapters as the Ultramarines, Blood Angels or Imperial Fists. There had been a few members of the Chapter down the centuries -- usually brothers of the Librarius or Reclusiam -- who held a different belief regarding their origins, in that they believed the Crimson Sabres were Founded from a Chapter whose own roots lay on a Feudal World. This, they argued, was the source of the Crimson Sabres' prowess and fascination with the blade, but at the cost of the mastery of most other close combat weapons. Those who held to this particular school of thought bore maces, halberds and sometimes even axes into battle to honour this supposed tradition. Fall From Grace The Crimson Sabres began their descent into Heresy on the Jungle World of Umidia with the genocidal purging of the Balethu Cults in 928.M41. A vermillion-level message had been received from a Lord Inquisitor Federic Koshyn of the Ordo Hereticus hailing all Imperial forces. The world of Umidia had succumbed to the malign influence of the Archenemy. Cult activity was rife and the entire world was in the thrall of malevolent entities. Any imperial forces receiving this message were to make all haste to Umidia. Though the Inquisition was no ally of the Crimson Sabres, the staunchly loyal Chapter were honour bound to deal with the corruption before it spread to other worlds. Though they had long since severed their ties with the bureaucracy and other militant forces of the Imperium, they were still its servants and loyal to the Golden Throne. If this planet had become a haven for the Ruinous Powers then it was their sworn duty to cleanse it. The message had been broadcast on a general channel, and soon, other forces were preparing to come to the Lord Inquisitor's aid. Chapters such as the Hawk Lords, Angels Encarmine and the venerable Dark Angels had all pledged to send multiple companies of their warriors to help the Lord Inquisitor prosecute the heretics on Umidia. Not to be outdone, the Crimson Sabres' leadership decided unanimously to join the fight, and so, Chapter Master Sevastus Kranon pledge the entirety of his Chapter to the fight. The other Space Marine Chapters immediately withdrew their support, refusing to fight alongside the brutal and zealous Crimson Sabres, which suited them just fine. The Crimson Sabres immediately deployed to the planet's surface and began the extermination of the Chaos Cultists. The planet's inhabitants were, according to the Crimson Sabres, attempting to summon a powerful daemon of the Blood God Khorne. As the red veil of slaughter began to lift from the ensorcelment of their minds, the Crimson Sabres quickly realised the horror they had committed. These were not cultists that they had been slaying. The citizens of Umidia, were loyal Imperial citizens celebrating their all saints' day, before being set upon by Angels of Death, cold-blooded killers blinded by foul magicks. In their rush to judgment, the Crimson Sabres had purged the entire planet of life. The innocent blood on their hands left an indelible stain upon the Chapter's honour. The Crimson Sabres were already treated with disdain. They were held in contempt by many other Chapters, and had strained relationships with the Inquisition, the Administratum and the Adeptus Mechanicus. There had been a canker eating away at their Chapter for even longer than those currently serving. Those Chapters who refused to come to Umidia's aid because of the Crimson Sabres' presence did not do so because of their actions or those of any who currently wore the crimson and sported the crossed blades. They shunned them because of millennia of transgressions and deviation. The Crimson Sabres claimed to serve the Emperor and the Golden Throne with their words but did their deeds truly match that oath? On many occasions they had refused to come to the aid of other Chapters because of some perceived historical slight. They had abandoned entire worlds and systems to their fates because they chose to pursue their own agenda instead. Their Chapter had flirted with heresy and sedition one too many time. Now the scale of the atrocity they had committed would push the Crimson Sabres over the precipice, leading them to excommunication and extermination. As punishment (or possibly reward) for the bloody annihilation of his worshipers, the Blood God Khorne cursed the Crimson Sabres to be haunted by the voices of those they had slain. The entire Chapter was literally haunted by the butchery of the mysterious Balethu; poltergeist activity surrounded the Crimson Sabres wherever they went. Whenever a Space Marine closed his eyes, he could see the faces of those he had killed and hear their screams in his mind. Sleep became impossible and, slowly at first, a pall of paranoid insanity spread through the Chapter like a disease. This led the Crimson Sabres to being declared Renegades by the Inquisition and the High Lords of Terra due to signs of continued psychological instability and over-zealous prosecution of their campaigns. In an attempt to burn away the harrowing memories in the fires of war, Chapter Master Sevastus Kranon declared the neighbouring world of Demetra tainted by mere proximity to Umidia, and the killing began anew. The desperate plan worked, for the spectres of the Balethu were drowned out by a series of gore-drenched wars. Subsequent bloodshed could silence the voices, but only for a short time. Sevastus Kranon, the Chapter Master of the Crimson Sabres, led his warriors into the Eye of Terror to slaughter Traitors instead of spilling the blood of innocents, thereby gaining a temporary respite. Within the Eye of Terror, the Crimson Sabres were finally fully corrupted by Chaos and were remade as the warband of Chaos Space Marines called the Crimson Slaughter. They were blessed with many gifts to enhance their combat prowess. Sevastus Kranon, reborn as the Chaos Lord Kranon the Relentless. Notable Campaigns *'The 13th Founding (c.M35-M36)' - There is more mystery surrounding the 13th Founding than any other, though it is known to have occurred sometime between the 35th and 36th Millennia. The Adeptus Terra usually keeps exact records on the Foundings of Space Marine Chapters, but has none for the 13th Founding, also known as the "Dark Founding." The Adeptus Terra maintains a bank of gene-seed tithed by every single Chapter ever created, with the notable exception of only the 13th Founding. It is surmised by many, from Inquisitors to curator-scribes, that the Crimson Sabres may have belonged to the 13th Founding, but nothing has ever been proven. *'Cleansing of Danor IV (481.M37)' - The Crimson Sabres fight alongside five other Astartes Chapters, who are riled by the Sabres' zealous adherence to protocol. *'Amalgamathian Schism (556.M38)' - The arrival of the Space Hulk Amalgamathian triggers a series of events that further estranges the Crimson Sabres from the rest of the Adeptus Astartes. Chapter Master Nigellus locks away the Chapter's history and declares the Crimson Sabres born again. *'Fornstadt Rebellion (599.M38)' - Called in to suppress a rebellion that is spreading like wildfire over the Hive World of Fornstadt, the Crimson Sabres become embroiled in a brutal clash with Chaos Cultists. Master Nigellus is slain in his 112th year as Chapter Master -– his last action was to expose the source of the rebellion, which rested with the Alpha Legion. Arnoch is declared the new Master of the Crimson Sabres. *'Zobrist Wars (613-621.M38)' - The Imperium takes action against increasing piratical attacks by Eldar that are paralysing shipping lanes in the sector. Along with Imperial Guard elements from Tallarn, the Crimson Sabres succeed in finding and eliminating four Eldar outposts. Due to their ever-increasing righteousness, the Tallarn are glad to see the red-armoured Space Marines leave for other sectors. *'Deadstar Battles (983.M38)' - An armoured spearhead of Crimson Sabres joins the Black Templars in defeating the Thu'l, a loathsome xenos race that thrives under the light of dead stars. After the battle is won, the two Chapter Masters nearly fight a duel, but this is avoided when the Crimson Sabres Chapter Master Gryloch refers to the Codex Astartes and finds that such a course of action is forbidden. *'The Redemption Crusades (88-186.M39)' - The Crimson Sabres earn many Imperial accolades while campaigning in the Segmentum Tempestus. *'Collapse of Brakatoa (186.M39)' - The entire Brakatoa System, home star system of the Crimson Sabres Chapter, erupts with a Chaos Cultist uprising heralded by the arrival of the Space Hulk The Misery. Of the eleven planets in the star system, all life is wiped off of eight worlds, with three of them mercilessly destroyed by Cyclonic Torpedoes in a desperate attempt to halt a growing Warp rift. The Crimson Sabres' homeworld of Rhoghon is contaminated by the detonation of an ancient reactor from the Dark Age of Technology. *'A New Homeworld (187.M39)' - The Crimson Sabres claim Drogsh as their new Chapter homeworld, one of the few hospitable planets left in the Brakatoa System. A growing bitterness towards the Imperium for the destruction of their home star system and for the lack of help from other nearby Space Marine Chapters in controllign the Chaos Cultist outbreak begins to ferment within the Chapter. Despite the complaints of the Chapter, the Adeptus Terra takes no disciplinary action with the long file of datascrolls detailing the available Imperial forces within one hundred light years that did not respond to the distress cries of Brakatoa. *'Macharian Conquests (995.M40)' - The Crimson Sabres take part in the seven-year campaign of the Lord Solar Macharius, with both their effectiveness and their estrangement from the other organs of the Imperium noted in the records of the Silver Skulls. *'Genocide on Umidia (928.M41)' - The Crimson Sabres arrive on the jungle planet of Umidia to discover the Balethu Cults. They claim the cults are attempting to open a Warp rift, and respond by slaughtering all of them. The Chapter believes they are cursed (or rewarded) by the Dark Gods in response, as they are forever after haunted by fell voices. *'Terror on Demetra (929.M41)' - Hoping to halt the voices in their heads, the Crimson Sabres declare the planet of Demetra to be contaminated due to its proximity to Umidia. The killing begins anew. The plan works, but the Chapter is declared Excommunicate Traitoris by the High Lords of Terra for their actions. Their homeworld of Drogsh is seized by the Inquisition and everyone connected to the Chapter slain. Only a handful of Scout Marines, under the Master of the 10th Company, Murdok, escape Drogsh and the Brakatoa System. *'Into the Eye of Terror (929.M41)' - Fighting their way through the Imperial forces standing guard at the Cadian Gate, the Renegade Crimson Sabres steer their fleet into the Eye of Terror, seeking a glorious martyrdom and redemption in the eyes of the Emperor through slaying the hordes of Traitors within. *'The Renegade Wars (929-938.M41)' - The Crimson Sabres fight and destroy countless Chaos Cults, but also face many warbands of Chaos Space Marine Renegades within the Eye. They engage and defeat warbands of theBlack Skulls, Bragza's Fell-handed, the Cleaved, Grimhunters, Tainted Souls, Tatterskulls and more that have been forgotten by history. *'The Change (932.M41)' - The first signs of mutation begin appearing amongst the Astartes of the Crimson Sabres. They do not speak of it aloud -- even with each other. *'Crimson Slaughter (938.M41)' - Chapter Master Sevastus Kranon changes his mind -– he does not wish to die for an empty cause. The remains of the Chapter are gathered and Kranon's abandonment of Imperial martyrdom is announced. Strife amongst the ranks ensues. Captain Eli Dzarton, leader of the 4th Company, departs, taking with him many of the men of his former company and the Chapter warship Pride of Rhogon. He swears that if the two portions of the Chapter ever meet again they will be foes. *'Lost Hope (939.M41)' - The Crimson Slaughter establish a new base of operations within the edge of the Eye of Terror –- the Space Hulk Lost Hope. They send their first warbands to raid into realspace, and now name themselves the Crimson Slaughter. Notable Crimson Sabres *'Sevastus Kranon' - The final Chapter Master of the Loyalist Crimson Sabres Chapter before their fall to Chaos -- and the Chaos Lord of the Crimson Slaughter after the fall. *'Xastus Mannon' - Chief Librarian of the Crimson Sabres Chapter. *'Gorthus' - Forge Master of the Crimson Sabres Chapter. *'Okrark' - Reclusiarch of the Crimson Sabres Chapter. *'Dzargon Draznicht' - Captain of the elite 1st Company of the Crimson Sabres Chapter. *'Sevarion Kranon' - Captain of the 2nd Company and biological brother of Sevastus Kranon. *'Braglan Ragnald' - Captain of the 3rd Company of the Crimson Sabres Chapter, Ragnald was the eldest of the Captains within the Chapter. *'Eli Dzarton' - Captain of the 4th Company of the Crimson Sabres Chapter, Dzarton was a powerfully built man, even by Space Marine standards, popular not only among his fellow captains but also the lower-ranked Brothers of the Chapter. Though he did not covet Sevastus Kranon's position, it was no secret that Dzarton would likely lead the Crimson Sabres in the future. Following the massacre on Umidia, and their excommunication after the genocide committed on Demetra, Dzarton willingly followed Chapter Master Kranon into the Eye of Terror in a suicidal campaign to seek glorious martyrdom. When Kranon changed his mind several standard years later and abandoned their cause, Captain Dzarton departed, taking with him many of the men of his former company and the Chapter warship Pride of Rhogon. He swore that if they ever met again with the rest of the Chapter they will be foes. Captain Dzarton and his fifty-nine followers of the 4th Company re-established a secret base upon their old homeworld of Rhoghon in realspace. It is still rad-contaminated, but it is Dzarton's hope to restore the old Crimson Sabres Chapter to Loyalist purity and service to the Emperor. He vowed to hunt down and slay Kranon as his penance to the Emperor. *'Shergon' - Captain of the 5th Company of the Crimson Sabres Chapter. *'Barkman' - Captain of the 6th Company of the Crimson Sabres Chapter. *'Kiestor' - Captain of the 7th Company of the Crimson Sabres Chapter. *'Nthicrar' - Captain of the 9th Company of he Crimson Sabres Chapter. *'Murdok' - Former Captain of the 10th Scout Company who was grievously wounded while fighting against the Tyranids in the galactic south that threatened a chain of Agri-Worlds vital to the continued existence of three entire sub-sectors and the lives of over a hundred billion souls. *'Anzo Riegler' - Former Scout Sergeant of the 10th Company, he was a formidable combatant and senior sergeant of the Crimson Sabres' Scout Company. He was selected as the successor of Murdock to take temporary command of the 10th Company following the grievous wounding of his former commander Murdock. *'Urzoz' - Sergeant of the 9th Company of the Crimson Sabres Chapter. *'Kohl' - Kohl served as the First Sergeant of the elite 1st Company. It was his sworn duty to remain in the Sword Hall aboard the Crimson Sabres flagship Red Honour and to carry out any task that the Masters of the Crimson Sabres required of him. Chapter Fleet *''Red Honour'' (Battle Barge and Chapter Flagship) *''Pride of Rhoghon (Strike Cruiser) *''Red Horizon'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The colours of the Crimson Sabres' Power Armour was painted rimson-red with white shoulder plates and backpack. Chapter Badge The Crimson Sabres Chapter badge is a pair of crossed crimson-coloured sabres beneath a large red skull. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 16, 56, 74, 97 *''Crimson Slaughter - A Codex: Chaos Space Marines Supplement'' (6th Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pp. 176, 299 *''White Dwarf'' 6 (March 08, 2014) (UK) , "Crimson Slaughter", "The Crimson Sabres", pp. 15-16, 57-60 *''White Dwarf 393, "Dark Vengeance", pp. 22-35, 40-65 *''White Dwarf ''392, "The Crimson Slaughter," "'Eavy Metal - Chaos Space Marines," & "The Battle for Bane's Landing," pp. 32-33, 38-63 *''Ascension of Balthasar (Audio Drama) by CZ Dunn *''Dark Vengeance'' (Novel) by CZ Dunn *''Crimson Dawn'' (Novella) by CZ Dunn Category:C Category:Imperium Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters